Forum:Barroth Guide by Bantha--Fodder (SnS)
'Guide Made By:' Bantha--Fodder Guide for: Barroth Game: MH3 Rank: Level 3 Village Quest Weapon Type: Sword and Shield Weapon wise i used a 'Royal Claw' as the materials are easyish to get and it is a water element which barroth is weak to =Armor: Full Qurupeco armour= I would personally go for the full Qurupeco armour due to its totally awesome looks but there are also some nice skills that come with this low rank armour set... - Defense Up (S) - Evasion +1 - Recovery Up Guide: Well....here goes :) Barroth is the 4th main boss you encounter in the game, and perhaps is the first 'real' challenge you encounter as you try to 'make it' as a hunter. You will unlock this quest (offline) on 3 stars after defeating the royal ludroth. Barroth is located in the sandy plains map, and at the start of the quest can be found in area 3. As you enter the area the barroth will most probably be submeged under the mud with only his crest moving around. Now, do NOT step on the crest as it will hurt...alot. If you navigate yourself until you are infront if his head he should see you and start to move towards you. now after a couple of seconds he will jump out of the mud. He will then roar which you should block with your shield and then its time to rock! Attacking barroth is very easy with a sword and shield. most of the time all you need is to jump into him and unsheath then unleash a combo on his legs, then roll and repeat. it is easier to stay on his right side as you will avoid most attacks and when he does a tail whip he will 'whip twice', thus if you managed to miss the first whip then there are some extra free hits. One of Barroths most annoying attacks is when he puts his head to the ground and charges at you, however, with a sword and shield you can easily block or roll, plus with the evade +1 that comes with the Qurupeco armour will make it even easier to dodge. There are 2 forms of Barroths charge attack. one which is a shorter attack that will only just go past you, the other which takes him further away. with the first type of charge attack do not just run in straight from behind after he foes past you. this is because he swings his tail as he skids to a halt and can be very frustrating as it can catch you quite easily. the second charge is a chance to heal up or sharpen. Another anoying attack is the Mud shake attack. this is when he shakes his body throwing lumps of mud everywhere in a large cirgle. one relatively safe place is to hide directly underneath him and just attack his legs. there are also two forms to this move. one is when he shakes all of the mud forwards, so the hind quarters are safe to attack . the second form is when he shakes mud in a circle which can be very annoying, i just prefer to stand back and let him get it over with ^ ^ those are his main moves and the only difference between them in normal and rage mode are that in rage mode they are much faster! Items to take - 10 Potions - 10 Honeys - 10 Herbs - 10 Blue Mushrooms - 20 Whetstones - 20 Paintballs - Book of Combos 1 - Traps etc... Have fun and i hope you slay your Barroth! ps* This is my first ever guide so thanks for reading :)